gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Feltzer
).]] The Feltzer is a sports car featured Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In both games it is a two-door car with a high top speed, each based on different models of Mercedes-Benz two-door coupes. The car is implied to be manufactured by Benefactor in GTA IV. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is a convertible, and is based on the real-life Mercedes-Benz R107 that was produced from 1971-1989, specifically the 380SL cabriolet. It has a good top speed, but its handling is rather unsatisfactory as its high speed and light weight act against it; also it has rather slow acceleration. A bulletproof, damageproof, explosion-proof and fireproof Feltzer can be found (and is used) in the final storyline mission, "End of the Line", during which the player and Sean Johnson must chase Officer Tenpenny in the car. Modifications It can only be modified in TransFender * Color * Wheels (ten types) * Nitro (All) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics Locations *Found usually in San Fierro *Occasionally found in Las Venturas *Parked in a highway stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond (Only available when wanted for export) *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $28,000 (Tuesdays only) GTA IV Design ; engine).]] In GTA IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is a sports car and is similar to a second generation Mercedes-Benz SLK, except the wheel arches are significantly wider, giving the car a wider appearance, more similar to the AMG SL. There are several variations of the Feltzer convertible in GTA IV; Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, like the real life SL/SLK, with a softtop convertible, or with the roof down convertible. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with Benefactor badging. Performance The GTA IV rendition of the Feltzer is powered by a supercharged 3.8L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration, and the eighth-fastest car in the game, and the slowest of the sports cars. Acceleration is decent (with a tendency to cause wheel spin), and it has an enjoyable top speed of 286 km/h. The Feltzer has also been noted for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to its low level of Traction Control. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer flat in the corners, albeit with some oversteer at high speeds. These qualities provide an accurate respresentation of the unforgivable nature the Mercedes' coupes provide. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching alight. The Feltzer is, however, highly susceptible to bullet damage. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie; he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Feltzer fetching $3,000. Variant 's pink convertible Feltzer (with Gracie at the passenger side), without the stock frontal grille.]] A unique pink convertible Feltzer owned by Gracie Ancelotti appears during "...I'll Take Her", when the car is used by the player to kidnap Gracie for ransom. Upon completion of the mission, the car is driven away to be disposed of. The player can gain possession of this Feltzer to keep by immediately killing the driver after hiding Gracie in the safehouse, but the player must be quick as it will disappear after about 30 seconds; an ideal method is to snipe the drive promptly as he leaves with the car. It can also be acquired by firing a gun across the street from Gracie's house before meeting her, she will run off, but the Feltzer will stay in the driveway. Do NOT respray this Feltzer, as you will never be able to achieve this paint color again. Locations *Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker. *Spawn around Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Spawn around The Exchange, Algonquin. *Spawn around Star Junction, Algonquin. *Spawn around The Triangle, Algonquin. *Occasionally, multiple Feltzers of different colors spawn in the parking lot near the Middle Park East Safehouse. This feat is much more common when you are already driving a Feltzer. *Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin. *At Auto Eroticar. Trivia * The name of the Feltzer may be a play on the sexual act of "felching". * In GTA IV, if the player takes a Feltzer with its roof down to a car wash, the vehicle will be washed by hand. * In GTA IV, players will note that the Feltzer doesn't have side windows, so you wil steal it by opening the door, similar tho the 'Beater' Vigero * The Feltzer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. Notable owners * Patrick McReary is seen driving a bright red Feltzer in his GTA IV Character Trailer. * Gracie Ancelotti (After the mission "I'll Take Her", Stevie dumps her Feltzer). }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars